


Once in a Blue Moon

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [8]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam Carter is meeting his contacts by a lake and doesn't appear to have brought any backup.
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficletzone's Reverse Fandom Challenge for 'Charmed' using 'Once in a Blue Moon' as the prompt

It was night by the time Adam Carter approached the lake. He carried a torch, but the moonlight was so bright he didn’t need it. The café had closed several hours ago, but the wrought iron tables and chairs were still in place. The cushions had been taken in, as a precaution against possible rain, or more likely early morning dew, but Adam doubted they would be needed.

As instructed, he had come on his own, and wasn’t even wearing a wire, in case the people he was meeting decided to search him. He sat on one of the chairs and looked around whilst he waited. There were no signs of the swans who were normally on the lake. Adam suspected they were in the reeds which he could just make out further along the edge of the lake.

A rustle in the undergrowth in the other direction indicated the presence of an animal probably hunting in the moonlight. Adam thought he could spot a shadow but couldn’t be sure.

The crunch of footsteps on the gravel told him his contacts had arrived and he swivelled round to face them.

“Good evening, Mr Carter,” the woman said. “I’m glad to see you came alone.”

“It was very wise of you,” the man agreed. “Oh yes, we watched you arrive to ensure you didn’t bring anyone with you. Are you wearing a wire?”

“No!”

“Then you won’t object if I make sure of this.”

Adam shrugged his shoulders and stood up, whilst the man satisfied himself he wasn’t wired. Having done so, the man said, “He’s clean.”

“Good,” the woman said “It’s such a beautiful night, it would be a shame to spoil it. And the moon on the lake,” she laughed. “One might almost think it romantic.”

“It’s a blue moon,” Adam said.

“It looks no different to me,” the man replied.

“Yes. Second full moon in the month. It doesn’t happen often, hence ‘once in a blue moon’.”

“Fascinating, but irrelevant,” the woman said. “But we are here to negotiate. You know our terms: we pass you the data chip and you provide us with the sum we asked for and a safe passage out.”

“And if we don’t accept your terms?”

“Then we take the chip with us and sell it elsewhere. And don’t get any ideas about overpowering us. It’s two against one.”

“I’ve been instructed to agree to your terms, on condition you provide proof you have the chip.”

“We know you haven’t.”

“Oh, who told you? Latimer?” Adam spotted the flash of realisation in the woman’s face before she resumed her previous expression.

“It doesn’t matter now,” the woman sneered. “We’ve changed our minds and have decided to go to a different buyer. But sadly, you won’t be returning to inform your bosses.”

At that moment, the animal which had been hiding in the undergrowth emerged with a growl and leapt onto the man, pinioning him to the ground. Simultaneously, Adam grabbed the woman’s arms and pulled them behind her back.

She struggled, but Adam was stronger. He turned her round so she was facing away from the lake and her companion, who was groaning under the weight of the werewolf which was lying on top of him.

They watched as a transit pulled up and various members of the security forces, together with some of Section D jumped out.

“How did they know?” the woman spat out. “You weren’t wired.”

“Sometimes these things happen,” Adam replied. “Just once in a blue moon.”

The two prisoners were taken away, but Ros, Jo and Tariq remained.

“It worked perfectly,” Ros said.

“And Latimer?” Adam asked.

“Already arrested,” Tariq replied. “Taken as soon as his name was mentioned, without a chance of letting anyone know their mission had gone wrong.”

The werewolf padded over to join them and sat down looking pleased with itself. Adam bent down to remove the collar it was wearing.

“Here, Tariq, take this before anything happens to it,” Adam said, passing the collar over. Turning back to the werewolf, he said, “Yes, you may go and swim in the lake if you want, but do not go anywhere near the swans. Do you understand me?”

The werewolf wagged its tail and trotted down to the lake, before leaping in with a great splash.

“We shall be a while,” Adam said. “You may as well get off.”

“That’s okay,” Ros replied. “We’ll wait. It seems a shame to waste such a lovely night.”

Jo and Tariq nodded and the four of them sat down to enjoy the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what the music was that I was listening to!


End file.
